Roy
Roy is Papa Louie's nephew. He makes his first appearance in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!. He is the worker in Papa's Pizzeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Tastyville Loves: Rotini pasta Hates: Scary movies Occupation: Delivery Boy Roy is more than a mere Pizza Delivery Boy. Ever since he was left alone at work, Roy reluctantly took on the roles of a Cook, Waiter and General Manager of Papa's Pizzeria. When he's not prepping pizzas, Roy can usually be found running errands for his uncle, Papa Louie. Appearance Roy has dark brown hair, and similar eyebrows to Papa Louie, his uncle. He wears a red t-shirt, a red and blue cap, blue jeans, a brown-and-yellow belt, and grey shoes with red laces. Both his hat and shirt read "Papa's Pizzeria", the first and only game he ever worked in. Official Information From the old papalouie.com (2006) Specialty: Delivery, cowardice, apathy The cowardly Roy is barely fit for delivering Papa's pizzas, let alone for adventure. Roy realizes all too late that his recent deliveries have turned into Pizza Monsters and captured all of their customers in "Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!". Updated info (2007) Specialty: Pizza order fullfillment! The cowardly Roy realizes all too late that his recent deliveries have turned into Pizza Monsters and captured all of their customers in "Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack!". Today, he's trying to regain the customers' trust by running the pizzeria in "Papa's Pizzeria". Orders Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Well-Done Patty *Cheese *Well-Done Patty *Cheese *Tomato *Mayo *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard Shell *Steak *Onion *Guacamole *Cheese *Brown Rice *Sour Cream Papa's Freezeria *Large Cup *Strawberries *Chocolate Syrup *Chunky Blend *Chocolate Whipped Cream *Chocolate Chips *Creameo *Cherry Papa's Pancakeria *French Toast *Raspberries *French Toast *Powdered Sugar *4 Strawberries *Drink: **Large Coffee with Cocoa Papa's Burgeria HD and To Go! * Bottom Bun * Well-Done Patty * American Cheese * Well-Done Patty * American Cheese * Mushrooms * Mayo * Top Bun Papa's Wingeria *3 Wasabi Wings *6 Teriyaki Boneless Wings *3 Celeries *Ranch Dip *Kung Pao Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Italian Sausage on a Chicago Bun *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Onions *Cheese *3 Tomato Wedges *Drink and Popcorn: **Medium Dr. Cherry **Small Buttered Popcorn Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner B *Strawberry Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Watermelon Drizzle (Strawberry Drizzle in other holidays) **X and O Sprinkles (Rainbow Sprinkles in other holidays) **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Candy Heart (No other toppings in other holidays) **Cherry **Candy Heart (No other toppings in other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Blackberries *Strawberry Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Waffle Cone Wedge *Cherry Papa's Pastaria *Regular Festive Rotini (Penne in other holidays) *Roasted Romana (Papa's Marinara Sauce in other holidays) *Crushida Pepper *5 Basil Leaves (Green peppers in other holidays) *4 Prosciutto *Poppyseed Roll Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Large Cup *Blackberries *Strawberry Syrup *Regular *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Topping *Waffle Cone Wedge, Cherry, Waffle Cone Wedge Papa's Donuteria *Regular Heart with Cookie Dough Cream (Ring in other holidays) **Chocolate Icing **Neapolitan Drizzle (Strawberry in other holidays) **Raspberry Bark *Red Velvet Round with Blackberry Jelly **Powdered Sugar **Sugarplum Drizzle *Chocolate French Cruller **Strawberry Icing **Raspberry Bark Papa's Wingeria HD *3 Wasabi Wings *6 Teriyaki Boneless Wings *3 Celeries *Ranch Dip *Kung Pao Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *8 Hams *8 Pineapples *4 Sausages *Medium baked *Squares Papa's Cheeseria *Texas Toast (Multigrain Bread in other holidays) *Smoked Cheddar (American Cheese in other holidays) *Sliced Ham *Sliced Turkey *Shredded Lettuce *Tomato *Lone Star Pit Sauce (Ranch in other holidays) *Regular *Sweet Potato Wedges *Ketchup *Bacobites Unlockable toppings along with him *In Pancakeria, he is unlocked with strawberries. *In Cupcakeria, he's unlocked with Watermelon Drizzle and Strawberry Cake. *In Freezeria HD, he's unlocked with Blackberries. *In Pastaria, he is unlocked with Basil Leaves. *In Donuteria, he is unlocked with Raspberry Bark. Papa's Next Chefs 2011: Roy was placed in the Pepperoni Division. He lost to Alberto by one single vote. After this, he was no longer eligible as customers who are already chefs cannot compete. Trivia *In Papa's Burgeria, he is the last customer before Papa Louie (If you are not playing as Papa Louie). *In the first two games, Roy looked as if he was bald, but from Burgeria and future games, he gained a bit of hair. *There was a mistake on his profile in Taco Mia! and Freezeria, saying that Roy first appeared in Papa's Pizzeria. In Pancakeria this mistake was fixed. * He was the only chef who didn't have a co-worker until Joy's debut in Pizzeria To Go. *Roy appears in the intro to Papa's Taco Mia, and can be seen waiting in line outside the restaurant for the Taco Eating Contest with Rita and Marty (all three of the previous chefs). *He is present when Mayor Mallow approves of the Cupcakeria to open in Frostfield. *Roy's full head of hair is shown in the Cupcakeria intro. It is also visible in the 2013 Halloween image. *In Cupcakeria, his appearance is slightly changed. His cap looks more realistic and the logos on his shirt and hat are updated. *He is the first chef to have a flipdeck. *He has a glitch: In his flipdeck (on computer) writen "Roy is more then a mere pizza delivery boy". However, in his flipdeck card writen "Roy is more than a mere pizza delivery boy". Order Tickets Roy's_Pancakeria_Order.png|Roy's Pancakeria Order Screen_Shot_2012-11-20_at_11.42.05_PM.png|Roy's order in Hot Doggeria Gallery 7 (Delivery Boy Roy).jpg|Thumbs up! Roy.jpg|Roy in 'Papa's Taco Mia! Screen_Shot_2013-06-01_at_8.38.22_PM.png|Roy before he is a Star Customer Shop's Open.png|Roy opening up the Pizzeria rinp.PNG|Roy is not pleased. L.jpg|Papa Louie, Roy, Big Pauly Typos.png|It must be 0, but why 1? Roy loosing.JPG|Roy without money. Picture 24.png Float 2.JPG|Roy on the Pizzeria Float. Royperfectorderinburgeria.png|Roy's perfect order in Burgeria That didn't go so well.png|"Next time I prefer the mustard actually stay IN the tray!" Roy taking Sarge's order.PNG|Roy taking Sarge fan's order in Papas Pizzeria! Taco Mia intro.png|All three of the previous workers cameo in the intro. Old Roy.png|Roy in Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! New Customer Roy Taco Mia!.jpg|Unlocking Roy in Papa's Taco Mia! Blog launchdate.jpg|Roy wearing Papa's Cupcakeria hat. perfect roy.png|Perfect Order in Cupcakeria roy's head of hair.png|Roy Without His Hat roy gets bad cupcakes.png|"First you ruin the rear of my car and now you give me bad cupcakes?! What is wrong with you?!" "So many things!" Out to eat.png|Past chefs waiting for food. Papa's Pancakeria 6.png|Roy's perfect order in Pancakeria Papas-Pizzeria Sad Roy.jpg|See! Roy is the saddest chef in Papa's Series. IMG0204A.jpg|roy awarded Screen Shot 2013-08-29 at 11.27.18 AM.png|Ha Ha Very Funny! I don't laugh at this. Roy Shurgs.PNG|Roy shurged on Papa's_Pastaria_-_Roy_with_a_cup_of_coffee_during_Christmas.png Perfect_Pasta_for_Roy_3.png Perfect_Pasta_for_Roy_2.png Perfect_Pasta_for_Roy.png Papa's_Pizzera_Post_Mortem_-_Roy.jpg Poor_Roy.png Papa's_Taco_Mia_-_Roy_and_Papa_Louie_waiting_in_line.png Roy in Papa's Pastaria.png Star Customer Roy.jpg Papa's Cupcakeria - Papa Louie Waving to Mayor Mallow.png Papa's Cupcakeria - Roy and Papa Louie inside the car before crash.png Papa's Cupcakeria - Roy's Car.png Papa's Cupcakeria - Papa Louie and Roy Crash.png Papa's Cupcakeria - Roy sees his car ruined.png Papa's Cupcakeria - Angry Roy.png Papa's Cupcakeria - Roy and Papa Louie.png Screen shot 2014-09-14 at 16.44.23.png Workers.jpg|Roy, with Joy Bloglaunch1.jpg Top banner.jpg Papaspizzeriatogo 128.png (Donuteria) Roy before star customer.png Papa's Pizzeria To Go! Promotional Icon.png 4 Chefs 1 Hot Dog.png|Roy, 2nd in line for a hot dog Halowen.jpg Xmas 2014.jpg Roy perfect.png|Roy's perfect chicken wings! Poor Roy 2.png|Roy got a raw hot dog. Roy Taco Mia Perfect.png|Roy gets a perfect taco! Adesivo-Catchup-8-x-521.jpg CaptureRosemary.PNG|Roy ordering the Rosemary Ranch roy perfect bird buster.png|Roy's perfect Bird Buster sandwitch (thats Roy, I just got the prize). Fan Art Roy.png|Artwork of Roy Roy_in_chibi.jpg RoyRecolor.png|Made via Recolor.me r.jpg Halloween by magicmusic.jpg|By magicmusic (Mage) Roy Minecraft.PNG|Minecraft Roy Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa Louie: When Pizzas Attack! Debuts Category:Worker Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:R Characters